1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical rocking chair devices and, more particularly, to an automatic, electrical, two-speed musical rocking chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infants and newborns love to be rocked to sleep. Whether it is the arms of an adult or in an infant swing, the methodic movement just works magic on fussy or crying babies. As the child grows older, they may outgrow the swing or being held by an adult, but they still like to be rocked. Options for them at this point include using an adult rocker, but their feet cannot often reach the floor. Sitting with an adult in a rocker is an option also, but requires that a parent or other person sit with them to produce the rocking motion. Accordingly, the need has developed for a means by which small children can be rocked to sleep without requiring the constant attention of their parents to produce the rocking motion. The development of the Automatic Two Speed Musical Rocking Chair fulfills this need.
Within the related art, numerous applications exist for manually operated rocking chairs incorporating musical reproducing devices. However, a need has been felt for providing a means by which small children can be rocked to sleep without requiring the constant attention of their parents to produce the rocking motion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means for providing a rocking chair that automatically rocks and plays musical lullabies thereby allowing children to be rocked to sleep without effort and eliminating the need for direct parent interaction.
In the related art, U.S. Pat. No. D366,677 issued in the name of Patterson claims a child""s rocking toy in a caricature of a dinosaur.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 33,933 issued in the name of Hou discloses a toy music rocking chair for a doll.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,711 issued in the name of Pollock discloses a musical rocking chair for a child but without batteries or electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,055 issued in the name of Eakin discloses a somatic acoustic non-rocking chair for a child or adult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,376 issued in the name of Yamada discloses a vibrating sound reproduction chair for adult or child.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,170 issued in the name of Nohmura discloses a chair or bed with sound and acoustical vibrations to promote health..
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,566 issued in the name of Martinmaas discloses a chair or bed with various speakers producing sound, timbre control and sonic vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,397 issued in the name of Nichols discloses a musical rocking chair for adult/child whereby rocking motion produces music.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,430 issued in the name of Hassllon discloses nearly the same invention as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,397 issued in the name of Nichols but with switch selectability for on/off.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,782 issued in the name of Mueller et al discloses a method of incorporating a non-battery/electrical xe2x80x9cswiss styledxe2x80x9d music box into juvenile furniture including a rocking chair.
While musical rocking chair devices are incorporated into this invention in combination, other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over this related art.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that automatically rocks and plays musical lullabies thereby allowing children to be rocked to sleep without effort and eliminating the need for direct parent interaction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved musical rocking chair that automatically rocks and automatically plays musical lullabies.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide mechanical action to a reciprocating mechanism by an electric motor.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide power to the electric motor by a battery pack.
It is still another feature of the present invention to provide the soothing comfort of rocking in a rocking chair for babies and toddlers which allows them to quickly and easily fall asleep with gentle rocking motions as well as soothing music.
Briefly described according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the Automatic Two Speed Musical Rocking Chair, as its name implies, is an automatic rocking chair for babies and toddlers. The rocking chair itself is of a small size so children can easily sit in it. Located beneath the seat of the rocking chair is a reciprocating mechanism which forces the chair back and forth with reference to the floor upon which it sits. The reciprocating mechanism is powered by a small electric motor which receives power from a battery pack. Such a mechanism would have a switch to allow for movement at two speeds. The battery also powers a music box comprised of a microchip pre-programmed with six popular lullabies to help the child sleep as well. Such a device is especially suited for older children who may have trouble falling asleep, but are too old or big to fit into an infant swing. After the child has fallen asleep, he or she may be placed in a bed or crib where they will be safe for the rest of their sleep or nap. The use of the Automatic Two Speed Musical Rocking Chair provides the soothing comfort of rocking in a rocking chair for babies and toddlers which allows them to quickly and easily fall asleep with gentle rocking motions as well as soothing lullabies.